Whole Lotta Love - Muchísimo amor
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO AÑOS 70. Candy quiere celebrar su cumpleaños a solas con su novio, pero éste le hace el peor regalo. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? Sorpresas te da la vida...
1. You need coolin'

**_DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y editoriales. _**

**_LEMON, LEMON, LEMON._**

Cualquier semejanza con otra historia ya sea real o ficticia es mera coincidencia. Yo escribo textos originales, excepto cuando indique lo contrario expresamente.

**© Stear's Girl**

* * *

**_Whole Lotta Love_**

_REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA AÑOS 70_

_El argumento es todito producto de mi mente calenturienta. Se trata de o__tro one-shot. Viajar en el tren puede ser muy inspirador, hahahaha… ¿quién no ha tenido alguna pequeña fantasía de este tipo?_

**_Songfic basado en el clásico de Led Zeppelin. As usual in me, GOLOSO (LEMON), lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Creado en el marco de los festejos por el segundo aniversario del AQUELARRE ANDREW, dedicado a Soraya, Criss, Letita y Sonice. _**_Las frases en_ **negrita**_ son fragmentos traducidos de la canción._

_,._

* * *

_,._

**_4 de Diciembre de 1973_**

,.

«_Ya no más, nunca me volverá a tomar el pelo. A partir de hoy asumo el control y viviré sólo para mí misma. Al fin que estamos comenzando los electrizantes años setenta y a pesar de las presiones de algunos grupos puritanos todo el mundo sabemos dónde las chicas se pueden conseguir bebidas espirituosas y un poco de diversión alucinógena. Todo vale, después de una terrible Guerra de Vietnam y siglos de dominación machista patriarcal las mujeres nos merecemos alguna alegría en libertad y a ritmo de rock._»

Intento convencerme de ello mientas arreglo mi cabello frente al espejo de bolsillo y repaso mi patético historial amoroso repleto de ausencias, fracasos, traiciones y muertes. El último abandono ha sido el más duro porque a ese hombre le entregué cuanto tenía: mi casa, mi tiempo, mi cuerpo, mi vida y hasta mi dignidad.

Di la espalda a mi gente por él, dejé mi elitista universidad británica y mi carrera de medicina por seguirle, renuncié a la seguridad familiar para mudarme primero a Nueva York y después a Chicago aceptando siempre trabajos por debajo de mi formación a fin de adaptarme a sus necesidades de crecimiento profesional. Acepté ser la vergüenza de mi conservadora familia por irme a vivir con él sin contraer matrimonio, porque no le convenía a su carrera que nos casáramos.

Es que es tan guapo, tiene un cabello oscuro precioso y rasgos de estatua griega. Junto con su belleza y encanto de _enfant terrible_ que iba siempre contra las reglas me sedujo por completo. Además, le gusta hablarme en francés y honestamente su manera de pronunciarlo es muy sexy.

¿En qué momento cambiaron las tornas? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? La verdad es que estaba muy distraída entre mi trabajo y lo bien que me hacía el amor, que no noté ninguna señal… o no la quise notar. Estaba empeñada en seguir aparentando una vida perfecta al lado de aquel "hombre ideal" deseado por todas y supuestamente de mi exclusiva propiedad desde su último desliz.

Hasta que mis ojos me mostraron lo que no quería ver: a mi hombre follando apasionadamente con la que en teoría era nuestra peor enemiga, en mi propia cama, devorándose como perros hambrientos sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y había conseguido un permiso en el trabajo para llegar temprano a casa e irme a celebrar con mi chico. Quería darle una sorpresa, pero como suele suceder la sorprendida fui yo.

_«Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon amour?»_ _{¿qué es esto, mi amor?}_

El ver cómo la tomaba, los jadeos de ella y los envites frenéticos de MI novio me produjeron una ola de turbulentas sensaciones. Una mezcla tóxica de odio, decepción… y deseo. Ese hombre realmente es una máquina del sexo. Verles sudar, moverse rítmicamente, en ese amasijo de pieles húmedas, pezones erectos, lenguas ávidas y cabellos revueltos era arrebatadoramente cachondo, mentiría si negase que si él me lo hubiera pedido me habría unido a ellos porque me mojé íntimamente con tan caliente escena.

Y sólo porque me quedaba una miaja de dignidad tuve el suficiente valor para largarme no sin antes dirigir a los amantes la sarta de improperios más procaz que nunca he pronunciado.

No era la primera vez que él me engañaba, pero nunca había tenido los santos huevos de hacerlo en nuestro apartamento. Al menos que yo supiera.

_-¡Espera, puedo explicarlo ma cherie! {querida}_

¿Explicar? ¿De verdad cree que lo que he visto necesita ser explicado con peras y manzanas? En todo caso, con melones, los de la furcia que sigue tirada en mi cama.

_-Creo que ya obtuve suficiente información. Cuando vuelva quiero que ni tu putita, ni tú, ni tus mierdas, estén en mi piso._

_-Mon amour…_

_-Va t'faire enculer, conne! __{Que te den por culo, gilipollas!}_

Cojo mi bolso y me largo hacia la estación de metro y tren cercana a mi casa. Como una autómata compro un boleto en la ventanilla para dirigirme al destino cuyo tren sale primero: una pequeña ciudad a algo más de una hora de viaje en la que nunca he estado. Creo que se llama Lakewood. Como si se llamara Tuscaloosa o Ushuaia, me da exactamente igual, lo que quiero es perderme.

En cuanto bajo de la estación de destino contemplo la diminuta ciudad de Lakewood porque estoy en las afueras de la misma, y me meto en el primer bar que veo en los alrededores con la intención de tomar por primera vez un poco de LSD de contrabando en el sótano, como es habitual en muchos clubes "gracias" la estúpida beatería promovida por esas arpías sin marido más atentas en controlar a los hombres de otras y las vidas de las demás que en conseguirse uno propio y vivir su propia vida.

Las plantas altas de los bares actuales están repletas de parroquianos que fuman y beben sus copas mientras ven la tele o la actuación en vivo de algún grupo de rock, pero si quieres un poco de LSD, cocaína, heroína o hachís sólo tienes que hacer una señal a un camarero y él te conducirá al sótano u otra dependencia oculta donde se puede burlar la prohibición. La época hippie va quedando atrás, pero sus maneras alucinógenas de "conectar" con el subconsciente sospecho que pervivirán por mucho tiempo.

Estoy sumamente cabreada y herida, así que esa perorata a favor de las drogas en realidad no es lo que pienso, pero hoy me siento una _bad-girl_ total dispuesta a romper muchas reglas.

Me acerco a la barra y el barman, de nombre Stear, me explica amablemente que en efecto el pub cuenta con sótano y que de hecho hoy por ser viernes tienen un grupo tocando en directo versiones de Led Zeppelin; pero que en ese local no se venden drogas. Recoge mi abrigo a la vez que me informa que tienen un excelente whisky artesano, auténticamente escocés y me invita a probarlo por cortesía de la casa.

Es la copa más amarga que jamás he bebido a pesar de que objetivamente el licor está buenísimo, el pequeño lugar es encantador y Stear es muy gentil. El barman hace una señal a un guapo camarero llamado Archie a quien le pide que me acompañe al sótano para poder disfrutar del concierto.

_-Qué, ¿verdad que está bueno nuestro whisky?-_ me pregunta Stear

_-De maravilla, es el mejor que he probado._

_-¿Acaso en Inglaterra no probaste whisky? Porque tu acento es británico, muchacha._

_-Pues claro que lo he probado, pero…-_ mejor me callo, no voy a soltar mis letanías sobre conservadoras familias y novios celosos o infieles irredentos.

_-Te ves decaída. Anda, ve a disfrutar del concierto, el cantante es mi primo Anthony, y no porque sea mi primo, pero es muy bueno. Además, la música es terapéutica, puede ayudarte con el mal de amores… vamos, que escuchar música es llenar la soledad._

¿Qué me está diciendo? Frunzo un poco el ceño por el desconcierto.

_ -Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy siendo muy imprudente._

Yo le sonrío tímida. Estoy convencida de que sólo intenta ayudarme con la mejor intención.

Se dice que los barman tienen un poco de psicólogo y así ha de ser, o tal vez sea que mi cara de pena me delata. Stear acertó de pleno al decirme que me veía triste, y me sugirió que la música me alegraría un poco. Es un chico de pelo moreno, simpático, de gafas y muy guapo. Si no fuera porque estoy devastada, tal vez habría intentado ligármelo.

_-Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en el bar, y ojalá nos visites muchas más veces y de mejor ánimo. Pero de cualquier manera siempre serás bienvenida... ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Oh, Candy White-Andrew, mucho gusto._

Me tiende la mano a la vez que me obsequia una sonrisa sincera. Definitivamente, volveré a este sitio, transmite buen rollo y estoy segura de que en circunstancias más favorables pasaré unas horas muy gratas en el bar haciendo nuevos amigos.

_-Alistair Cornwell, encantado también, Candy. Lo dicho: vuelve cuando quieras... ¡y recomiéndanos con tus amigos! Acabamos de abrir hace un par de meses y apenas empezamos a ser conocidos._

Archie me da un toquecito en el hombro para que le siga al sótano. En el camino charlamos un poco.

_-Nunca te había visto por aquí… ¿Candy?_

_-Sí... es que no soy de aquí, hace unos meses que vivo en Chicago ciudad. Y estuve casi tres años en Nueva York con... bueno, déjalo._

_-Tienes acento británico, ¿me equivoco?_

_-Pues no, no te equivocas. Nací en Chicago y he vivido gran parte de mi vida en Londres, pero ya sabes, la vida te lleva por diferentes derroteros. Aunque América me encanta, ¿eh?_

_-Espero que el tonto de mi hermano no te haya incomodado. Es especialista en decir lo que no debe, aunque no es por malicia. Su novia Patty ya lo conoce, pero aun ella a veces se desconcierta con lo que él le dice._

Las escaleras que conducen al sótano tienen las paredes repletas de afiches de cine y música cuidadosamente enmarcados y algunos de ellos autografiados. O estos muchachos son unos verdaderos coleccionistas o se han gastado un dineral comprando las piezas a otros fans. Pero por la música que se oye en el local y los discos que vi en la rockola parece que sí entienden de rock. Me está gustando cada vez más este pub musical.

_-Acabamos de abrir hace diez semanas. Mi hermano, mi primo Tony y yo nos asociamos para montar este lugar. Estábamos hartos de tener que bajar hasta Chicago para poder oír buena música._

_-Ah, entonces se habrán hipotecado hasta las orejas, ¿verdad?_

_-No exactamente. Nuestros padres y uno de nuestros tíos nos ayudaron. Además, ninguno de nosotros ha dejado sus trabajos de entre semana. Yo soy abogado, mi hermano ingeniero y mi primo biólogo._

_-¿Y ninguno está libre?_

_-Pues no, pero tenemos un tío soltero..._

Pienso que ha de ser un viejales amargado, vicioso o muy feo, así que declino la oferta.

_-Jajajaja, déjalo, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿ok? __Me dijo Stear que aquí trabaja tu chica..._

_-Oh, sí, pero la pobre de Annie lleva toda la semana resfriada._

Sé que no debería hacerlo porque no soy médico, pero le recomiendo un par de medicamentos que mi experiencia laboral me dice que son los más efectivos para cortar un resfriado.

_-¿Así que con eso se le quita el resfriado? ¡Mañana mismo compro esas medicinas!_

Archie me lo agradece sinceramente y me acomoda en una pequeña mesa en un recoleto rincón del sótano. Antes de volver a la planta alta habla con otro camarero, aunque ya no pongo mucha atención porque cierro los ojos y empiezo a disfrutar de la música. La verdad es que el grupo es bueno.

_"Walking in the park just the other day, baby,  
What do you, what do you think I saw?..."_

En la soledad de la última mesa del sótano del bar me canto tristemente una felicitación de cumpleaños que sólo yo escucho y llego a la conclusión de que debo seguir mi vida y que en ella definitivamente no entra míster _Dios del Sexo_, a quien estuve ignorando cuando, vestido sólo con el pantalón de su pijama y descalzo, me fue persiguiendo hasta el portal del bloque de apartamentos donde vivimos intentando explicar lo que ya estaba más que claro. Si pilla una pulmonía le estará bien merecido por guarro.

De cualquier manera los ruidosos parloteos de los parroquianos mas una muy buena versión de Misty Mountain Hop como música de fondo ejecutada por ese competente grupo-tributo no permitirían escuchar el teléfono si es que aquel hombre lo supiera y tuviese el suficiente seso para llamarme aquí.

_"So I'm packing my bags for the Misty Mountains  
Where the spirits go now,  
Over the hills where the spirits fly, ooh"_

_-¿Te invito una copa, guapa?- _creo que escucho al menos seis veces la misma propuesta de distintos hombres desconocidos a quienes ni siquiera volteo a ver.

Y la respuesta por mi parte siempre es la misma.

_–No, gracias._

Uno de esos hombres, un tal Neal, se pone un poco pesado e incluso se sienta a mi lado para insistir en su intento de ligar conmigo, pero el hábil camarero que atendía las mesas del sótano acude a mi rescate y le llama la atención a la vez que lo aleja de mí. No vi nada porque ni siquiera despego mis ojos de la pared. Estoy llorando, la insistencia de ese tipo me recordó a míster _Dios del Sexo_, pues justamente me llegó así: invadiendo mi espacio con descaro en la cafetería de la universidad.

CONTINUARÁ...

,.

* * *

,-

**Otra mini historia golosa que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Estaré encantada de leer vuestros reviews, gracias de antemano por el tiempo.**

_Si queréis algún songfic en particular os agradeceré que me escribáis contándome sobre la canción que os gustaría ver en songfic, el galán que preferís y veremos qué podemos hacer._


	2. Baby i'm not foolin'

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, ahora vienen las golosuras, jajajajaja... Advertidos estamos pues todos.**

**Dedico este fic también a _Friditas,_ Albertfan con corazón rockero. Compañera de batallas, ahí te van las golosinas, hahahahaha.**

* * *

.-

Qué desagradable sujeto era ese tal Neal, por fortuna el camarero misterioso estaba alerta y se llevó lejos al moscardón. El sótano está bastante oscuro por el concierto y no puedo ver el rostro al camarero porque la luz de los focos del escenario me dan de frente y obstaculizan la visión.

Después de un rato decido que ya he picado suficientes olivas y frutos secos gratis para acompañar sólo dos copas de whisky, así que pago la cuenta, dejo una espléndida propina al amable camarero que ni siquiera he visto bien por la oscuridad del sitio y de mi alma. Pasan de la una de la noche y dentro de unas horas comenzará mi nueva jornada laboral. Recojo mi abrigo, y me despido de Archie y de Stear, pero no del camarero del sótano, porque a saber a dónde se fue. Mientras me marcho se siguen escuchando las magníficas notas de la música de Led Zeppelin, esta vez Rock and Roll, y la letra me fastidia un poco a pesar del ágil ritmo.

_"It's been a long time since I rock and rolled,  
It's been a long time since I did the Stroll.  
Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,  
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from.  
It's been a long time, been a long time,  
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has!"_

Como dice la letra, estoy sola, y a pesar de haber vivido estos años con míster _Dios del Sexo_, de poco me valió, realmente siempre estuve sola. Ya lo creo que sí. Para mi familia prácticamente estoy muerta, así que tendré que salir adelante sola.

Aunque tenga el corazón hecho pedazos sé que el mundo sigue rodando y que ya derramé suficientes lágrimas por míster _Dios del Sexo_. Es hora de volver a la normalidad y continuar con mi rutina diaria. Después de esperar unos quince minutos a que llegase el tren, lo abordo sin contratiempos, soy de las primeras en ingresar al vagón y aunque no me fije demasiado noto que poco a poco se va llenando de pasajeros de todo tipo, la mayoría jóvenes que salen de farra por ser noche de viernes a sábado y se dirigen a las discotecas de moda de Chicago porque las de las pequeñas ciudades dormitorio ya han cerrado y los muchachos quieren seguir divirtiéndose.

De repente veo que un muy atractivo desconocido se sienta frente a mí en el vagón y no me quita la vista de encima. Lleva el brazo inmovilizado por un gran pañuelo a modo cabestrillo, que conjeturo se debe a una luxación o herida porque no lleva escayola. Cuando apenas hemos pasado la primera parada y aun falta poco más de una hora para llegar a mi destino el hombre se levanta un momento y se dirige al aseo. Pasados unos minutos regresa al vagón y se acerca a mí para pedirme ayuda.

_-Hola, perdona que te moleste, ¿podrías echarme una mano? Me he lastimado el brazo en el aseo._

Hace la petición con un gracioso sonrojo y tartamudeando levemente. Parece que es tímido o que realmente es penoso su contratiempo.

En el cabestrillo puedo percibir una pequeña mancha de sangre y me pregunto por qué me ha pedido ayuda precisamente a mí si hay varios pasajeros más. Es entonces cuando caigo en que ni siquiera me había cambiado el uniforme del hospital, pues salí precipitadamente de casa. Sigo llevando mi inmaculado vestido blanco de enfermera, la cofia y el cabello perfectamente recogido.

Suspiro, no me queda claro si por el cansancio, por los amargos recuerdos o por lo buenísimo que está mi _sui generis_ paciente. Muy alto, muy guapo y con una arrebatadora mirada que me provoca un rico sofoco íntimo.

_-Claro, en el bolso llevo algo de gasa. Vamos al aseo a revisarte la herida y detener la hemorragia._

Con la mano que le queda libre me ayuda caballerosamente a levantarme y me acompaña al cuarto de baño del vagón. Hay bastante ruido por el jaleo que están montando los jóvenes que van de discotecas, así que no comprendo lo que me dice ese guapo hombre en el camino. Pero apenas entramos en el aseo y pongo el seguro a la puerta se coloca detrás de mí y me susurra al oído rozando su dura entrepierna contra mi nalga derecha.

_-Bien, preciosa… ahora soy completamente tuyo… me encantaría sentir en mi cuerpo tus húmedos labios de hembra ardiente que muere por ser tomada…_

Esto lo dice acariciándome con lúbrica impudicia los pechos y mi intimidad por encima de la ropa y susurrando detrás de mi oreja. Espera, ¿no estaba lesionado del brazo?

_-Pero, bueno… ¿quién te crees que…?_

Dios, su toque es tan caliente que me provoca escalofríos y me impide pensar con lucidez. Sabe lo que hace y cuáles notas tocar para que mi cuerpo quede vencido por la deliciosa música del erotismo. Noto que evidentemente su cabestrillo es un muy original pretexto para acercarse a mí. La cabeza me pide que sea prudente y huya, pero mi corazón herido y el deseo me obligan a quedarme para seguir disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones que ese hombre del que ni siquiera sé su nombre me ofrece.

Tengo una fuerte sensación de _déjà-vu_ con él… «_¿dónde te he visto antes, muñeco?_»

Bah, da igual, es sólo sexo y hacer lo correcto nunca me ha dado buen resultado. Además estamos en plena efervescencia de la liberación femenina, tomo la píldora y siento que es hora de llevar a la práctica todas las reivindicaciones feministas leídas y oídas, entre ellas, el sexo libre y sin compromiso.

Segundos después nos estamos arrancando la ropa en ese pequeño pero confortable cuarto de aseo, con el leve traqueteo del tren de fondo. Llevo un espantoso pero cómodo sujetador, aunque soy muy "liberada" mis pechos son grandes y necesitan mantenerse en su sitio sin doler; pero a mi amante sorpresa le da exactamente igual: me lo quita con adoración contemplando mi desnudez. Me río de la contradicción y de los nervios por el calor que ese hombre me está provocando al avanzar con sus caricias aumentando mi deseo. Hacer unas cuantas cerdadas en el tren es una ardiente fantasía que había tenido hace tanto tiempo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad pensé _why not?_. Míster _Dios del Sexo_ siempre se negó a cumplirme esta fantasía alegando que era algo demasiado perverso, pero, ¿acaso no es más retorcido engañar sistemáticamente a tu novia?

En cualquier caso, fantasear no es sinónimo de desear. Porque una cosa es dejar volar la imaginación, que resulta muy sano además de estimulante, y otra muy distinta llevarlo a la práctica.

Y este hombre me está provocando desearlo como nunca antes había deseado a ninguno más. Siento su cálida lengua saboreando mi nuca y mi cuello para después apoderarse de mi boca, mientras su mano derecha se niega a abandonar mi sexo donde parece haber encontrado un acogedor refugio, y con la izquierda me suelta el pelo acariciando suavemente mi cabeza. Nunca un masaje capilar me había resultado tan jodidamente erótico.

_-**Relájate, nena… me tienes calentísimo. Tendré que enseñarte una nueva manera de hacer el amor.**_

_-No… puedo…_

_-Claro que sí. **Muy adentro lo necesitas y voy a darte todo mi amor…**_

Con un rápido movimiento me gira hacia él, abre mis piernas y se pone de rodillas. Gimo desesperadamente porque él ha puesto mis piernas sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que me invade en lo más íntimo con su lengua. Es delirante, no puedo reprimir el impulso de cogerle por el pelo para asegurarme de que profundiza en sus atenciones. Sus manos toman posesión de mis pechos y con los pulgares martiriza mis pezones erectos. Arderé en el infierno, sí, pero primero arderé con este angelical demonio en este minúsculo paraíso terrenal que es el cuarto de baño de un ferrocarril.

_-Qué delicia de sabor y aroma, mujer…_

Siento como si me estuvieran explorando esa secreta e íntima flor por vez primera. Me muevo rítmicamente por instinto y excitación. Entre eso y mis jadeos, él se está poniendo más caliente y me lo hace saber con la voz enronquecida.

_-**Lo haces muy bien, has aprendido, nena, y yo he aprendido. Todos los buenos tiempos han dejado algo en nosotros** y debemos aprovecharlo, ¿no te parece?  
_  
Y vuelve a esconder su hermosa faz entre mis piernas haciéndome enloquecer de gozo. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre o que él es un perfecto desconocido, me da igual, todo mi universo se reduce a nuestros cuerpos disfrutando, hasta que llega el momento en que me hace estallar de placer. Miles de ondas y temblores recorren todo mi ser mientras él sigue ahí abajo pero aferrándose a mis pechos como si quisiera absorber las sensaciones.

_-**¿Te has sentido bien, nena? Yo me he extasiado... Todas los buenos tiempos que he malgastado,** maldición. ¿Dónde estabas tú?_

_-¿Uh?_

Ni siquiera puedo articular una frase coherente. Así me dejó de idiotizada con tanto placer.

_-Shhh... no hace falta que digas nada. Concéntrate en sentir y hacerme sentir..._

A continuación se incorpora, me toma por la cintura y me sienta en el lavabo del baño. Se pega a mi cuerpo y lamiendo mi oreja me cuenta lo que pretende hacer a la vez que con su duro miembro desnudo roza mi ya muy estimulada intimidad.

_**-El canal, tu interior, voy a darte mi amor... Voy a darte cada pulgada de mi amor, voy a darte mi amor.**_

Como mi cuerpo ya no obedece a mi cerebro, arqueo las caderas incitándolo a dejarse de rodeos. Él comprende el mensaje y me la deja ir deliciosamente entera. Se queda quieto esperando a que yo le de alguna indicación, pero no tardo ni dos segundos en moverme con desespero.

_**-¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!-**_ le encanta mi reacción y empieza el vaivén de su ariete cárnico a la vez que yo lo devoro con un beso arrollador, necesitado, ansioso.

_-Dios, qué bueno... **tu interior, mujer... Necesitas amor. Y yo te lo daré, **preciosa. Nunca más llorarás por ningún bastardo._

¿Cómo supo lo de míster _Dios del Sexo_? Me detengo un momento a pensarlo, pero mi ardiente desconocido gruñe disgustado, palmea levemente mi trasero y me llama la atención.

_-**Contonéate para mí, nena,** es maravilloso sentirte gozar... verte arder como mujer._

Hace tiempo leí por ahí que las fantasías sexuales son un gran afrodisíaco. No comprometen a nada, solo la imaginación. Sin embargo, dicen que si se llevan a la práctica pueden perder el efecto estimulante. Vaya tontería, ¿perder el efecto estimulante? ¡Pero si nunca había estado más cachonda en toda mi vida que ahora mismo con este guapísimo hombre cumpliendo mi fantasía!

En sus brazos me siento como una desbocada adolescente que con emoción entrega su cuerpo por primera vez. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la avalancha de sensaciones enloquecedoras que nos consumen. Sentada ligeramente tumbada en el lavamanos del aseo él recorre con sus ardientes manos mi erizada piel desnuda mientras se adentra en mi cuerpo con vehemencia y ardor teniendo mis pantorrillas cruzadas en su espalda baja. Le siento sonreír complacido con los labios pegados a mi cuello cuando mis palpitaciones y respiración se hacen más intensas hasta estallar en un devastador clímax juntos.

Vencidos, felices, satisfechos, sudorosos, ruborizados, agotados y extasiados, sólo alcanzamos a oír la monótona voz del revisor del tren avisando a través de la megafonía el inminente final de nuestro encuentro. Me abraza tiernamente y me sonríe con dulzura mientras musita un "_Gracias_".

Es precisamente esa corta palabra, más bien el cómo la pronuncia, lo que me da la respuesta sobre su identidad: es el camarero del sótano de aquel bar de Lakewood.

"_Atención señores pasajeros. Próxima estación: Chicago Union, fin del recorrido. Gracias por viajar con nosotros._"

Apenas nos da tiempo a vestirnos y volver a ponerle el falso cabestrillo, pero a la salida del aseo algunos jóvenes pasajeros nos lanzan pícaras miradas como sabiendo perfectamente que ahí dentro hicimos de todo menos curar una herida. ¿Será que más gente de la que yo creo tiene la misma fantasía o es que hicimos mucho ruido? Bueno, no me importa, en realidad él ha sido como un bálsamo que alivió al menos por un delicioso rato el terrible dolor de mi corazón.

_-Te espero mañana en el andén del ferrocarril a Lakewood a las 10 de la noche._

No ha sido una petición sino una deliciosa mezcla de súplica y orden que se escucha muy caliente. Primero quiero negarme, pero como la perspectiva de recibir más del extasiante sexo de este hombre es demasiado tentadora me hace claudicar y acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y al día siguiente ahí estaba, en la sala de espera de Union Station aguardando ansiosa a mi desconocido amante. Míster _Dios del Sexo_ ha abandonado el apartamento en mi ausencia y vuelvo a vivir sola. No veo a mi cita por ninguna parte y tras un rato de espera emprendo el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero en ese instante siento que tiran de mi brazo y me conducen a unos aseos privados. Es él. Es mi amante furtivo y delicioso. Y vuelve a hacerme enloquecer, sólo que esta vez se muestra más juguetón, tierno y cariñoso, lo que aprecio y se lo hago saber como a él le gusta, comiendo no sólo de su mano sino de su masculinidad.

Los encuentros se repiten más veces en otros lugares inverosímiles, secretos y prohibidos. Incluso lo hacemos en un consultorio del hospital donde trabajo, aprovechando que ese médico está de vacaciones. Me aferro a sus hombros y él se limita a sostener mi peso entre la pared y sus piernas después de abrirse la bragueta, hacer mi braga a un lado y penetrarme de golpe, salvajemente. Nos corremos muy rápido dado lo comprometido del lugar, pero no por ello deja de ser muy intenso. Le he mordido el hombro para ahogar mis gritos de placer, pero él no se enfada, al contrario, mientras nos recuperamos me muestra la marca que le dejé y bromea diciendo que es la mejor condecoración que pudieran haberle otorgado.

Cada ocasión es mejor que la anterior y poco a poco siento que conecto con él en un plano más emocional que puramente físico. Me pregunto si a él le pasará lo mismo. Al principio nuestras citas se reducían a encuentros puramente sexuales, pero sin que apenas notarlo hemos entablado conversaciones antes o después del sexo en las que hablamos de nuestras ideas, sueños, gustos y opiniones. Cada vez encuentro a este hombre más fascinante y atractivo. Es bello, ardiente y deslumbrante como el sol. ¿Mi Sol?

Una noche me sorprende con una caliente proposición.

_-Me encantaría poseerte de todas las maneras. ¿Me lo permites?** Quiero ser tu backdoor man**, cariño…_

Tras mis iniciales reservas, él promete ser gentil y finalmente acepto. Me lo hace dulcemente, se toma su tiempo y usa lubricante, aunque eso no evita que por ser la primera vez, experimente un poco de dolor. Pero estimula placenteras terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, sin dejar de mimar mi pequeña protuberancia privada con sus dedos mágicos. Y me hace tan feliz que vuelve a llevarme al cielo, de una forma diferente, más íntima quizás.

Él cree que no sé cómo se llama y a mí no me importa continuar de momento con el juego porque me pone condenadamente cachonda, pero sé que se llama Albert y que es abogado de derechos humanos, y un conocido opositor a la Guerra de Vietnam que además ha sufrido persecución y agresiones por sus ideas progresistas.

Sé que vive en Chicago como yo. Sé que es el tío que Archie me quiso presentar en el bar y que yo creí un viejo asqueroso.

Sé que nuestra primera noche nuestro encuentro se debió a una maravillosa casualidad porque se había ofrecido a ayudar a sus sobrinos en el bar debido a que era viernes e iba a ir mucha gente y los Cornwell no iban a contar con Annie a causa de su resfriado.

Sé, _siento,_ que se ha enamorando perdidamente de mí y que esta semana me pedirá ir más en serio.

Al parecer sus sobrinos han notado su extraño comportamiento y tras unas breves pesquisas dieron conmigo. Me han contado un rosario de tragedias vividas por el pobre hombre, desde su paso por Vietnam hasta su orfandad, incluyendo la terrible experiencia de haber sido secuestrado y torturado por unos supremacistas blancos. Esto le sucedió debido a su defensa de los derechos de los negros, ya que les brinda sus servicios como abogado gratis.

Creo que me cuentan esto como si veladamente intentaran advertirme que no sea mala con él. Aunque mi reacción es realmente estúpida, como que me da igual: doy a entender que a mí me importa sólo lo que puede darme aquí y ahora. Puede incluso que también le hayan roto el corazón, pero no es ni el primero ni el último al que le pasa, y yo ya tengo mi propio historial de tragedias personales.

Estoy aun muy herida y todavía me cuesta empatizar con los sentimientos de los demás está bien de ser la mártir en la que todo el maldito mundo carga sus culpas. Los dos somos adultos libres y estamos conscientes de lo que hacemos.

* * *

,.

Me lo estoy pasando bomba con el increíble sexo que Albert me proporciona desde hace varios meses en el tren y otros sitios públicos. Por supuesto, cuando me proponga una relación más formal le diré que sí, pero no ahora, sino hasta que lo tenga completamente dominado, enganchado a mi cuerpo y a mi sexo como a la droga. No me la volverán a jugar. Yo domino la situación y así será de ahora en adelante.

Pero todo ese rollo de autosuficiencia y feminismo se va al diablo cuando me mira con sus seductores ojos azules y con su sensual voz me pide ser su novia e ir a vivir con él.

_-Princesa, aun no sé siquiera cómo te llamas, pero sí tengo clarísimo que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. En realidad lo supe desde aquella noche en que te vi en el bar de mis sobrinos. Me pareciste un ángel bajado del cielo para iluminar mi oscura vida... Algún día te contaré lo que encierran esas palabras._

Cree que no conozco los horribles episodios que han marcado su vida.

_-¿Sabes por qué estaba en Lakewood aquella noche? Porque acababa de pillar a mi novio con otra en la cama y quise huir, evadirme._

_-No lo sabía, pero algo intuí por tu triste expresión... eso me hizo decidirme._

_-Lo peor es que también era mi cumpleaños... y por cierto, me llamo Candy._

_-Oh... cuánto lo siento, Candy. -_coge mis manos dulcemente_- Mi nombre es Albert. Verás: no puedo ofrecerte mucho más que mi propia humanidad y un maltrecho corazón que si lo aceptas siempre será tuyo..._

A continuación me envuelve con sus protectores brazos. Es condenadamente tierno cuando quiere. Imposible decirle que no a ese adonis rubio y de ojos azules que me mira con arrobo a pesar de ser tan poco expresivo. Y me doy cuenta de que es un gran paso para un hombre que apenas está superando las traumáticas experiencias de la guerra y un secuestro con tortura. Así pues, acepto sin reservas porque además, _¡merde!,_ me he vuelto a enamorar como una estúpida.

Después de meses follando como conejos por fin pasamos a las formalidades y nos presentamos como es debido para iniciar nuestro noviazgo y convivencia en común. Ambos nos zambullimos en nuestros trabajos y consigo que acepte ir a un psicólogo que le ayude a procesar los terribles hechos que ha padecido a lo largo de su vida.

El diario convivir me permite descubrir a un maravilloso ángel que no sólo es guapo a rabiar y un verdadero titán del sexo, también a un hombre cariñoso, responsable, sensible, concienciado con las causas sociales y con sentido del humor. Nada que ver con aquel a quien equivocadamente llamo míster _Dios del Sexo_, aunque a aquel insensato he de agradecerle porque si no me hubiese sido infiel por enésima vez yo no habría tirado para Lakewood y por ende no habría conocido a mi Albert.

Sin embargo, tengo miedo y soy poco optimista. Mis experiencias, más bien fracasos, anteriores me habían enseñado que el amor no era algo eterno, así que acepto lo que se me ofrece y me voy a vivir con Albert. ¿Dos, tres años? Sí, es lo máximo que le doy a esta relación. Cuando él se aburra de mí o yo de él, o él encuentre a una chica más joven y guapa, lo dejaremos. Le he hecho prometerme que será sincero y antes de engañarme hablará conmigo para terminar civilizadamente.

Aunque ni siquiera termino de exponer mis condiciones cuando ya lo siento caliente, duro y enorme dentro de mi estrecha y suave funda más íntima, implorando por una carnalidad que de ninguna manera le voy a negar. Me pierdo entre sus brazos de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez.

,-

* * *

Llevo cuarenta años preparándome para una despedida que afortunadamente aun no llega. Cuarenta años que se han ido tan rápidos, tiernos y sedosos como cuarenta suspiros. Hoy cumplo sesenta y cinco años y Albert sigue durmiendo a mi lado como cada noche desde que acepté vivir con él. Hemos echado canas, arrugas y compartido muchos íntimos momentos. En el ínterin, una boda, dos hipotecas, once mascotas, varios viajes, dos hijos y cinco nietos. Hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos, algunas amistades se han ido y otras han nacido en ese tiempo. Y él sigue diciéndome que me ama, no sólo eso, me lo demuestra cada mañana saludándome con su deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa después de haber dormido abrazados.

El bar sigue abierto, aunque lógicamente ya no lo atienden los hermanos Cornwell y Anthony, sino algunos de sus hijos, porque ellos ya se han jubilado. vez en cuando Albert y yo vamos, pero el ambiente ya no es el mismo. Lo encuentro demasiado ruidoso y la música que ahora ponen me parece horrible. Supongo que eso pensarían mis padres de lo que yo escuchaba en los setentas.

Míster _Dios del Sexo_ ahora es muy rico y famoso en su profesión. No lo he vuelto a ver en persona desde aquel crepúsculo de 1973.

Me enternece cuando a Albert le da por ponerse travieso y de un pequeño armario saca su botella de whisky escocés que le mandan los Cornwell para servirnos una copa a escondidas, como aquella maravillosa noche de plena fiebre psicodélica en que nos conocimos. Pero lo que más me gusta es que siempre tras beber la copa nuestra ternura se transforma en deseo. Todavía.

**FIN**

**© Stear's Girl**

**,-**

**_NOTA: _**_Creo que el término "backdoor man" no necesita traducción, al menos en el contexto del fic, que es el mismo que en el temazo de Led Zeppelin._

* * *

_**Espero que este minific haya sido de vuestro agrado. Me encantará recibir reviews y sugerencias sobre nuevas songfics no sólo para Albert sino para otros personajes.**_


End file.
